Bring Me To LifeDame La Vida
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: Continuacion De Gota Tras Gota Muajajaja La Soledad Cala y Duro En El Corazon Pero Como Haces Para Soportarla Lean y Enterense Como ¡Ahora Si El Gran Final! Yeah! R


_C: bien lo prometido es deuda_

_A: y tu ya estas endeudada hasta por los codos_

_C: tu en ocasiones me caes mal._

_Y: dejen de pelear y mejor presenten el fic yo quiero saber que pasa_

_A: tu eres un desesperado primero tenemos que decir el disclaimer_

_Y: ok, ok pero no te enojes _YUGIOH y toda la idea original no nos pertenece es del señor Kasuki Takahashi nosotros solo lo usamos para divertirnos un rato, sin fines de lucro ni nada de eso.

_C: ahora si les presentamos el final de toda esta historia.

* * *

_

**_BRING ME TO LIFE / DAME LA VIDA_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where i've become so numb **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un paisaje triste, lleno de nostalgia, así se sentía él.

Han pasado 2 años desde el desafortunado deceso de Angela, la casa donde había vivido 17 años de su vida, quedo tan sola como el corazón de el joven Faraón, ahora para el la vida no tenia sentido.

En lo mas profundo de su corazón existía la nostalgia y el dolor, muy en el fondo de su ser se sentía triste y desolado pero recuerda lo que le dijo a Angela el día de su despedida de el mundo terrenal, "seguiré...por ti".

Y lo hizo pero muy a su manera, ya no era el mismo Yami que todos conocían, era mas frío y le era muy difícil llevarse bien con alguien, cada vez que una chica se acercaba a el, se portaba descortés y seguía su camino mientras que en su mente decía "nadie es como tu".

Pero no termino ahí, se empezó a comportar de forma extraña seguía en excelentes calificaciones en la escuela ya que estudiaba en la universidad de Barcelona junto con Ryou y Azrael, pero su vestimenta era distinta siempre debía traer una gran gabardina negra, para Azrael era un gran cambio importante en su vida se había vuelto un _dark._

Pero su hermano Yugi logro ayudar a que dejara de sufrir por la terrible perdida y le tomo dos años para que lo asimilara lo único que dijo fue, "ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por mi perdida, lo asimilo, pero como ella no ahí otra"

Dos meses después comenzaron sus pesadillas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Without a soul **

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro no veía por donde iba por miedo a caer se quedaba estático hasta que una voz lo llama

"Yami, Yami, ven sígueme, ven".

Se dirige hacia donde le llama la voz hasta llegar a un largo corredor donde hay dos puertas una al lado de la otra, escoge la de su lado izquierdo y ve una escena que preferiría olvidar, el momento en el que Tea dispara y Angela aventando a Yami para que no lo lastime...

"YAMIIIII"

Me despierto con un gran escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, estoy sudando y mi respiración es agitada¿de quien es esa voz? Por que aun sigo recordando algo que me hace daño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami:- "Te digo que si y cada vez es más frecuente, lo único que quiero saber es quien me llama y quien grita"-

Yugi:- "Dices que las dos voces son de una mujer, que tal si es de alguien que conoces"-

Yami:- "No creo, aunque se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo de quien es"-

Azra:- "Dices que te es familiar por que no haces un esfuerzo en recordar quien te habla, así sabrás quien es"-

Yugi:- "En eso tienes razón"-

Tal vez deba de recordar de quien es pero ¿por qué me grita? y ¿por que quiere que la siga, a no ser de que ella sepa algo que yo no.

Azra:- "Por que mejor no olvidamos eso de una vez y nos salimos a divertir ahí que disfrutar de las vacaciones¿quien esta conmigo?"-.

Yugi:- "Claro no es mala idea, sirve de que despejas tu mente"-

Yami:- "Sí por que no"-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mi mente vaga con el recuerdo del pasado, me duele recordar los viejos días en los que viví tan feliz y a su lado, recuerdo el día en el que fui tan tonto para alejarla de mi lado y perder mas días sin ella, la vez en la que intente suicidarme y como olvidar el momento tan maravilloso que nunca olvidare, si mi Angela aun seguía conmigo.

Yugi:- "Y ustedes dos que tal como les ah ido"-

Ryou:- "Excelentes, hemos estado más felices que nunca"-

Azra:- "Claro, hemos tenido nuestros altibajos pero seguimos estando igual de juntos"-

Yami:- "Me alegro por ustedes se lo merecen"-

Tal vez lo dije con algo de melancolía, si aun me duele, pero ya fue suficiente disfruta la vida que te dan, no sabes que día todo terminara y te darás cuenta de que todo acabo.

Azra:- "Yami, Yami, tierra llamando a Yami"-

Yami:- "¿Eh?"-

Azra:- "¿En que piensas?"-

Yami:- "En viejos recuerdos que me lastiman y no quiero dejarlos ir"

Ella me dio una dulce sonrisa, como si entendiera mi sufrimiento y supiera la respuesta a mis plegarias.

Azra:- "Yo también la extraño pero si estamos dispuestos a recordarla y sentirnos mal por lo que paso nunca la dejaremos ir en paz y eso es algo que ella nunca hubiera querido, me duele, lo admito, pero si algo me enseño cuando estaba con vida es que viviéramos el momento, ya que la vida es prestada y no sabemos cuando se nos va a quitar y es ahí cuando hay problemas"-

Y ella dio en el clavo, tiene razón, no la dejo descansar en paz, que tonto...

Azra:- "Pero que veo"-

Yami:- "¿Qué?"-

Azra:- "Estas sonriendo...no eh visto tu hermosa sonrisa desde hace dos años"-

Yami:- "Si...tienes razón, es por que por fin me siento feliz de estar vivo y su recuerdo no me duele"-

Azra:- "Debo de admitir que te tomo tiempo, tu al igual que todo ser humano debes ser feliz"-

En eso ella tiene razón.

Yami:- "Y que esperamos a disfrutar de la vida"-...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing i've become**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro, no veía por donde iba por miedo a caer me quedo estático hasta que una voz me llama

"Yami, Yami, ven sígueme, ven".

Me dirijo hacia donde me llama la voz hasta llegar a un largo corredor, donde la luz es tenue y hay dos puertas una al lado de la otra, escojo la de mi lado izquierdo y veo una escena que preferiría olvidar, el momento en el que Tea dispara y Angela me avienta para que no me lastime, mientras una voz grita mi nombre...

"YAMIIIII"

Despierto empapado en sudor y de nuevo ese escalofrío recorriendo la espalda, mi respiración es agitada. Ya no puedo debo de saber que es lo que me pasa.

No eh podido dormir en toda la noche estoy cansado pero no dejo de pensar que se puede significar ese sueño y por que me atormenta tanto.

Desde temprano me encuentro en una cafetería para despejar mi mente, hasta que...

Ryou:- "Cielos Yami, tienes una cara como de muerto, que acaso no dormiste bien"-

Yami:- "No, me da miedo dormir y ver de nuevo esa horrible pesadilla"-

Ryou:- "Tal vez suene un poco tonto pero por que no la analizamos entre todos para ver si llegamos a una conclusión"-

Se me ocurre una gran idea.

Yami:- "No, no es tonta es brillante, ustedes pueden ayudarme a desifrarla, dile a Azra que dentro de una hora nos vemos en mi casa ahí los espero"-

Me retiro pronto de donde estoy...

Ryou:- "Ey, Yami tu cuenta"-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Now that i know what i'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Azra:- "Bien aquí estamos que es lo primero que tenemos que hacer"-

Ryou:- "Yo digo que lo primero es contar desde el principio"-

Yugi:- "Y que esperas dinos"-

Yami:- "Bien ahí va"-

Mientras intento de recordar el principio de mi pesadilla siento de nuevo ese escalofrío y siento como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí, volteo a ver pero no hay nadie.

Azra:- "Y bien que esperas"-

Yami:- "¿Eh?...A si...Primero estoy en un lugar completamente oscuro, y no veo nada"-

Yugi:- "Que se podría significar eso"-

Azra:- "En estos libros que nos trajiste no hay nada referente a eso"-

Ryou:- "Aquí si hay algo, dice: "Los sueños son pasajes de nuestra vida reflejados en nuestros pensamientos y modificados por nuestro cerebro para el recuerdo, al ver la oscuridad estas viendo tu mente en reposo sin pensamiento alguno y el miedo a caer es inminente"- _(C: de donde se me ocurrió eso, Y: en ocasiones creo que estas perturbada, C: cállate y no me ayudes) _

Yugi:- "Bueno ya estamos progresando"-

Esa sensación de que alguien esta detrás de mí aun sigue ahí.

Azra:- "Después que pasa"-

Yami:- "Emmm, después escucho a la voz que me llama-

Ryou:- "Y que te dice"-

Yami:- "Me dice Yami, Yami, ven sígueme, ven"-

Azra:- "Eso no tiene sentido, para que quiere que la sigas y de quien es esa voz"-

Yami:- "No lo sé, déjame recuerdo de quien es ya que me es muy familiar"-

Me quedo un rato pensando, esa sensación se hace muy fuerte y recuerdo una vez en la que Angela me contaba lo que le pasaba con sus padres, recuerdo que me decía que no la dejara que me necesitaba mas que nunca, ya que sus padres no estaban estables y a ella le exigían demasiado...

Me dejo caer en un sillón y mi cara se vuelve de asombro...

Yami:- "Es de...es de..."- las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Yugi:- "¿De quien es?"-

No podía creerlo, pero como...

Azra:- "Por favor Yami dinos de quien es"

Yami:- "Angela"-

Todos se me quedan viendo impresionados.

Ryou:- "¿Que dijiste?"-

Yami:- "La voz que escucho es la voz de Angela...llamándome"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El escalofrío de mi espalda se hace mayor, y siento que alguien me abraza, por un momento me sentía tranquilo y sereno, como si lo demás no importara y me deje llevar.

Yugi:- "Yami te sientes bien"-

Yami:- "Si estoy bien"-

Ryou:- "Yami, ya vamos avanzando, dinos que más vez"-

Yami:- "Sigo la voz y me lleva aun corredor en donde hay una tenue luz y al final hay dos puertas una al lado de la otra".

Azra:- "¿Y cual escoges?"-

Yami:- "La de la izquierda"-

Azra:- "Y que pasa"

Yami:- "Veo...veo como Tea mata a Angela tal y como paso y de nuevo la voz me habla, mejor dicho grita mi nombre...es todo"

La sensación de confortabilidad es más acogedora y por una extraña razón decido pararme y al hacerlo veo una figura enfrente de mí de alguien que no es de aquí, quiero seguirla pero a quien siento detrás de mi no me deja, y de nuevo, alguien grita.

"YAMIIIIII".

Después ya no supe nada, todo se volvió negro y la pesadilla se volvió a repetir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing i've become**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro, no veía por donde iba por miedo a caer me quedo estático hasta que una voz me llama

"Yami, Yami, ven sígueme, ven".

Me dirijo hacia donde me llama la voz hasta llegar a un largo corredor, donde la luz es tenue y hay dos puertas una al lado de la otra, escojo la de mi lado izquierdo y veo una escena que preferiría olvidar, el momento en el que Tea dispara y Angela me avienta para que no me lastime...

"YAMIIIIII".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bring me to life**

**I been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Yami, Yami, estas bien, por favor responde"

-"¿uh?...¿Que me paso?"-

Azra: "Te desmayaste, estabamos preocupados"

Yami:- "Estoy bien es solo que me sentí extraño, por un momento creí sentir a dos personas, una a mi derecha y otra a la izquierda, la de la derecha me hacia sentir tranquilo y la de la izquierda me llamaba a que lo siguiera...creo que por fin ya se lo que significa ese sueño"-

Ryou:- "Y que es"-

Yami:- "Angela quiere que yo la siga por que ella era una mujer demasiado buena y creo...que ella quiere que siga su camino y no me valla por el equivocado, es por eso que al abrir la puerta izquierda veo lo que le paso y ella grita desesperada por que no puede hacer nada, a de ser por eso que aun las sigo teniendo para seguir el camino correcto..."-

Ya no pude seguir diciendo nada, mi pecho me dolía por que no había hecho lo que ella deseaba, la presencia detrás de mí me volvió a abrazar y por fin entendí, lo único que tengo que hacer es seguir mi camino pero sin escoger la puerta izquierda por que me voy a perder a volver a verla, de nuevo me sentí confortado, esa presencia me seguía abrazando, por fin todo por lo que estaba sufriendo tenia sentido, por fin había entendido, no sabia como explicarlo, solo lo se... mi corazón se lleno de alegría, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, por fin mi vida tenia sentido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Frozen inside**

**Without your touch**

**Whithout your love darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El tiempo paso ya no me dolía nada, era distinto es como si desde esa noche volviera a nacer, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedió pero ya no me sentía solo, ya mi vida tomaba otro rumbo y por fin sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Seguía vistiéndome de negro, las ideas de Azra me apoyaban pero yo sabia que tomar y que no de lo que ella me decía, mi vida cambio demasiado pero...las pesadillas me perseguían todas las noches sin excepción, eso quiere decir que algo me falta.

Era una noche como cualquiera, con la diferencia de que estaba lloviendo, el sueño no me llegaba a pesar de que estaba cansado, mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez pensando en por que esas pesadillas o que es lo que me falta descubrir, aun no lo entiendo a pesar de que me siento mas tranquilo aun siento que me falta algo, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**All this time i can't belive i couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro no puedo ver nada, siento que si me muevo puedo caer y jamas salir de ese sueño, de repente siento una paz y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido y el lugar donde me encuentro se llena de una tenue luz en donde puedo ver a una persona enfrente de mí.

"¿Yami?"

"Si soy yo¿quien eres tu?"

"Que rápido te olvidas de tus amigos"

Aun sigo sin notar quien esta enfrente de mi, esta muy lejos y no puedo notar quien es. Hasta que se me acerca mas noto quien es.

"¿Tea?"

"Hasta que te das cuenta"

"Pero que haces aquí" lo dije con un poco de rencor ya que recordé lo que paso.

"Se que tal vez va a ser para ti algo muy difícil el que me puedas perdonar pero es que estaba obsesionada contigo ya que no podía tenerte y me daban celos el verte con...Angela"

"Tu bien sabes lo que sigo sintiendo por ella, pero aun así te perdono se que no estabas bien y ya no hay marcha a tras ahora tu estas...muerta_"(n/a: por que me volví benéfica con ella, Y: fácil estas aburrida y no sabes que escribir, C: sabes, a veces me caes mal, A: ya continua con el fic)_

"Así es, pero gracias por perdonarme" se dio la vuelta y la oscuridad reino de nuevo.

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero me a parecido toda una eternidad, estoy sentado, ya la oscuridad se volvió un poco acogedora y sin darme cuenta la luz regreso aunque era un poco mas fuerte que la anterior, y alguien vuelve a llamarme.

"Hola Yami"

Al voltear veo a quien eh querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Angela?"

"Así es Yami soy yo"

"Pero como, si tú estas"

"Muerta lo sé, pero eh venido a ver como estas, desde ya hace tiempo te eh visto muy perturbado, aunque ya sabes lo que significan tus sueños aun sientes que algo te falta, o me equivoco"

"No, tienes razón sigo sintiendo que algo me falta"

"Mira Yami, desde que me fui no has realizado tu vida y eso es algo que no me gusta ya que yo deseo que tu seas feliz"

"Pero como voy a ser feliz si el amor de mi vida sigues siendo tu"

"Es que ese es tu problema, yo soy el amor de tu vida pero no soy la única, puedes querer a alguien mas sin amarla y ser feliz otra vez, pero el problema es que...mira por lo que estoy aquí es para darte una clave muy importante a que no te equivoques de camino, vas muy bien pero te falta algo"

"¿Y que es?"

"Que te arrepientas de algo que hiciste en el pasado"

"Que me arrepienta ¿de qué?"

"No te lo puedo decir, solo vive tu vida como siempre, se feliz y pase lo que pase no te desvíes del camino, recuerda yo estoy contigo ahora y siempre y...Te Amo"

"Espera" en ese momento desapareció y yo caí al vacío"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be someting more**

**Bring me to life**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al amanecer sentía mi cuerpo pesado, me dolía el pecho y seguía sin entender que es de lo que quiera que me arrepienta, tenia que pensar pero me sentía saturado de pensamientos y no pensaba claramente.

El día continuo normal, las vacaciones seguían con su curso, así que mis amigos y yo las aprovechábamos al máximo, ese día era distinto las nubes anunciaban lluvia de nuevo, el paisaje tan melancólico me recuerda a Angela en varias ocasiones ella me dijo que los días lluviosos la inspiraban a escribir, sin olvidar que ella era una gran escritora, me pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado a todo lo que ella escribía? Miro por la ventana de una cafetería en donde nos encontramos y me pierdo en las primeras gotas de la lluvia que comienzan a caer.

Yugi: "Me preocupa, a estado distraído los últimos días"

Azra: "No te apures, es por que esta adaptándose de nuevo, pero veras que ya se le pasara"

Yugi: "Eso espero"

Los días seguían corriendo siendo extraños un día hace mucho calor y el otro hace frío y esta lloviendo, pero no me importa por que a que se refiere con arrepentirme, este día e caminado solo y dejando que mi corazón me guíe sin fijarme que llego a una iglesia.

Es un lugar enorme y que nunca había visto, me siento como fuera de lugar pero aun así dejo que mi corazón me guíe, al llegar me siento casi atrás no merezco estar enfrente, nunca eh sido devoto pero siento extraño, necesito estar ahí, al fin logro concentrarme y noto que estoy arrodillado, pero aun sigo sin saber de que debo arrepentirme...mi mente viaja a mil por hora recordando momentos que viví a su lado, hermosos momentos que había olvidado, recuerdos de su suave piel, sus profundos ojos cafés, su linda sonrisa, sus dulces labios, recuerdo el baile en el que fuimos rey y reina y recuerdo el día que la deje por una estupidez, y el día que cometí un grave error intentarme quitar la vida...

"ahora entiendo de que quieres que me arrepienta...es una tontería el quitarse la vida cuando aun no es tiempo, por eso tienes miedo de que no nos volvamos a ver, ahora lo se, ahora entiendo, debo de arrepentirme por el quererme suicidar cuando aun me queda mucho por vivir"

Junto mis manos para pedir perdón, aun sigo arrodillado, yo quiero ver de nuevo su rostro, sentir sus caricias, oler su olor, probar sus labios...me arrepiento, me arrepiento de haber cometido una locura...si me llevas ahora se que estoy perdonado.

Las lagrimas corren al seguir recordándola, después de un rato siento que alguien me abraza aunque no haya nadie, me siento confortado, ahora si mi corazón esta en paz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días transcurrieron mas tranquilos, ya no sentía esas presencias a mis lados y las pesadillas habían desaparecido, las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y por fin el rumbo de mi vida lo tenia mas amarrado a mi que nunca.

Pero quien pensaría que una tragedia se avecinaba.

Era un día hermoso, seria mas de lo normal, el sol resplandecía en lo alto, la gente iniciaba su día, me disponía a disfrutar las vacaciones al igual que cualquier otro día, pero algo no andaba bien de eso estaba seguro, aun así no le di mucha importancia y continúe el día como normalmente seria, nos quedamos de ver en la cafetería de siempre, pero esta vez no había llegado nadie, ni Yugi me quiso acompañar dijo que tenia otras cosas que hacer, Azra me mando un mensaje en la mañana diciéndome que se le atravesó algo y que tal vez llegaría mas tarde y pues de Ryou no eh sabido nada, estoy realmente aburrido pero trato de mantener mi paciencia intacta para cuando lleguen o se disculpen por que van a llegar tarde, Ryou me mando un mensaje diciéndome que llegara tarde, así que le digo que me busca en otra parte por que iré a caminar.

Y a eso me dispongo voy dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, visitando lugares que nunca había visto, saludando a amigos de la escuela, recordando y divirtiéndome, siendo casi las 6 de la tarde recibo un mensaje de Azra diciéndome que están todos juntos en el parque, aunque estoy un poco lejos me dispongo a ir para allá advirtiéndole que no se movieran y que llegaría en 10 minutos, quien diría que jamas llegaría.

Estaba algo cansado, pero aun así me dispuse a caminar, estando a unas cuadras del parque me asegure que aun estaban ahí le hable a Yugi pero al ir caminando con destino al parque sentía que alguien me seguía, no le di mucha importancia y continúe con mi camino, la sensación sé hacia mayor conforma mas avanzaba, le dije a Yugi que me seguían, el me dijo que irían para allá pero yo se lo impedí.

Antes de que tres sujetos se me pusieran enfrente y me quitaran el celular, me rodearon, veía sus caras maliciosas, me querían asaltar, pero si algo aprendí de Azra fue el saberme defender logre esquivar sus golpes con dificultad, logrando herir a uno de ellos, pero no lo suficiente el problema fue mayor cuando uno de ellos saco una navaja, era difícil para mi esquivar los golpes y el filo de la navaja, lograron lastimarme la cara y los brazos con la navaja, pero no me deje hasta que por fin los deje noqueados tome mi celular y continúe con mi camino sin darme cuenta que uno de ellos me apuntaba con un arma.

La sensación de estar en peligro se hizo presente al momento que me volví no me dio oportunidad de reaccionar el sujeto que me apuntaba disparo, hiriendo mi costado izquierdo al igual que Angela...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing i've become**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No sé cuanto tiempo a pasado, ya no siento nada, ya el dolor sé a esfumado, la sensación de confortabilidad es mayor conforme a cada segundo que pasa, las voces a mí alrededor son cada vez más lejanas, la energía de mi cuerpo se aleja tan rápido que ya no se en que momento de mi vida todo se arruina, veo sus rostros, con cara de preocupados y lagrimas en sus ojos, veo a Yugi mi compañero del alma, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano.

"Siento tener que dejarte... se supone que estoy para protegerte... pero estoy a punto de irme"

"No Yami no hables asi te vas a salvar, solo no te esfuerces"

"No... Yugi aquí todo acabo, este es el fin, al menos me voy tranquilo, esperando que tu y todos ustedes sean felices,...los quiero...amigos"

Cerré mis ojos para esperar el fin después el estado de confortabilidad se volvió potente y vi lo que esperaba ver...a mi ángel, ahora por fin estaba completo.

Ahora te veo con tu familia, has realizado tu vida, aun te acuerdas de mi pero supiste llevar mi muerte mejor que yo al perder a un ser amado, me alegro por ti y por todos a los que deje.

Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Hasta entonces se feliz que yo te lo deseo de corazón, por fin cumplí mi sueño estoy con mi Angela y estaremos para siempre juntos...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bring me to life**

**I been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**«FIN»

* * *

**

_C: bien que les parecio._

_A: eres mala eso me gusta_

_Y: _TT.TT _me mataste igual que Angela_

_C: claro esa era la idea_

_Y: u.u se nota que no me quieres_

_A: si te queremos pero la gente pide sangre se la damos_

_Y: ¬¬ eres mala_

_C: se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo para saber como estuvo, tambien dudas nosotros con gusto aclararemos todo._

_A: así es mientras tanto los esperamos en nuestras próximas historias_

_Y: n.n así es los queremos mucho y cuídense_

_C, A, Y: NOS VEMOS!_

_ATTE:_

_ºCE-AT AND AMETZEº_


End file.
